mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Glowbes
Introducing Glowbes.png Glowbes startup.png GlowbeIdea.png File:IMG_6976.png|thumb|So far I've been able to get 12 colors, but I've used so many diamonds I think I'll stop for now! Within the blink of an eye, these mysterious beings flashed into existence and began populating the Monster world. While Singing Monsters may be in the dark about their origin (they make no sound, which completely baffles them), they have been enlightened as to their purpose: to help create amazing light displays for the Islands! Glowbes have officially been welcomed into the Monster family, and are here to stay! Appearance Glowbes resemble a lightbulb with a single eye and arms that dangle. Small sparks orbit the central light inside their bulb. A Glowbe is a single color which blinks on and off in a user-programmable pattern. When a Glowbe is "conjured" in a Fuzer, they may be chosen as red, yellow, or blue. In addition, two Glowbes can be "fuzed" to create a new, secondary color like green, purple, or orange. It's also possible to fuze a primary and secondary color -- for instance, fuzing red with green yields a puce Glowbe; fuzing red with orange yields a reddish-orange Glowbe. All Glowbes are the same size. For all practical purposes, they are a decoration rather than a Monster. They do not have levels like other Monsters and cannot be "biggified". Combinations The following table shows some of the color combinations. Since it appears to be possible to combine any pair of Glowbes, creating finer and finer gradations of color, no table can show all of the possibilities. Usually, when colors of lights are combined, an additive color scheme results. For example, on a television or computer monitor, red and green combine to give yellow. However, the combinations of Glowbes work on a subtractive color system, as with mixing paints. To predict what color will result from a given combination of Glowbes, you may find it useful to think of each Glowbe as having a white light inside, shining through a transparent colored shell. The colors of the shells from the two "parents" would be mixed and painted onto the shell of the "child". The order of the mixing is important because it affects the final proportions. Blue and yellow combine to give a green: ½ blue and ½ yellow. If this is combined with red, the resulting red-brown color is ½ red, ¼ blue, and ¼ yellow. But if you combine red and yellow to give orange (½ red and ½ yellow) and then combine that with blue, you get indigo-blue from the ½ blue, ¼ red, and ¼ yellow. Red and orange give reddish-orange: ¾ red, ¼ yellow. Category:Decorations Notes * Glowbes are more like decorations than monsters. They do not take up any beds in a Castle, do not need food, and do not level up. * Glowbes cannot be resized or "biggified." * Glowbes are available on every Island except Gold Island. * Unlike Monster breeding, the act of fuzing two Glowbes is destructive to the originals. * Glowbes do not have unique names, and cannot be renamed. *Glowbes cost 1000 coins or 1 shard to conjure. *They take 1x1 space on island. Category:Decorations